


Princess

by KatherineR1999



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineR1999/pseuds/KatherineR1999
Summary: The only true born child to Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Ever since your father died your mother and brother have made your life a living hell; thankfully that's about to change.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Reader
Kudos: 62





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None for now  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Your Mother is Cersi Lannister; your Father is Robert Baratheon. You are the only true born child of the two. This meant that your Mother hated you and your Father did everything within his power to keep you safe and make sure you knew that even though your Mother despised you ,you were loved. As a matter of fact after your Father died and Joffery became king your Mother and Joffery made your life a living hell.  
Thankfully for you, you were of age to be married off. So the small council decided that you were to be wed before Joffery and Margaery. You however had no idea who you were going to be married off to; for all you know he could be just a fat drunk lord, hell that's probably who it was gonna be. You were not happy to say the least.  
-  
A knock on your chamber’s door disrupts you while reading quietly one day.

“Come in,” you say putting your book down  
“Many apologies my lady but King Joffery has requested your presence in the throne room.” your handmaid says  
“That’s quite alright Avya, please escort me there,” you reply  
-  
“Ahhh, there you are beloved sister,” King Joffery says, making your presence known to the whole room.  
“Hello your grace, I was told you wanted to see me,”you reply  
“Yes, as you know the small council and I have been talking about a future marriage for you. Well I have good news sister, a match has been struck; in just a few weeks you are to be wed to Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. Isn’t that just wonderful sweet sister?”Joffery says  
“Yes your grace, it’s going to be an honor to be married to someone so important.” you reply  
“I’m glad you're as happy with this wonderful news as I am. Now there is much to do to prepare you for the wedding. Our Mother has graciously made an appointment with the finest dress maker in the 7 Kingdoms upon my request, they will be escorted to your chambers once they arrive. Happy planning sister.” Joffery says, a wide smirk on his face.  
“Thank you your grace, with your permission I wish to wait in my chambers until the dress makers arrive, you carefully request  
“Of course, you are free to go,” Joffery says


	2. The Dress Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none for now  
> Please enjoy!

Back in your chambers you only wait a few moments before there is a knock on your door.  
“Come in,” you say

“Hello my lady, I’m here to help you design a dress your your wedding” the mysterious woman says  
“Ahhh, yes I was told to expect you. Please come in, I am eager to get started.” you reply  
The mysterious woman enters and shuts the door to your chambers. She tells you her name is Kina and you two have a small conversation while she gets herself set up. Soon lots of drawing paper, pencils, rulers, and scraps of fabric litter your desk.  
“I know you must have some ideas of what your wedding dress will look like so please describe away and I will put them to paper.” Kina says  
“Yes, I would like it to be floor length with a small train and sleeves that go down to my elbows. As for color I would like it to be a light yellow with red and orange details. Can you do that?” you ask  
“Of course my lady, and may I say that I think this dress will end up beautiful. Now as for material I’m going to assume silk and cotton. Please give me a few days to make a mock up and then we will get you fitted.” Kina says  
“Yes, silk and cotton would be wonderful. Will you be staying here while you make the dress?”you ask  
“Yes my lady, I have been graciously offered to stay here so you may check in with me and your future dress at any time. Was there anything else my lady?” Kina asks  
“No, I think that will be it. Thank you so much for traveling all this way just to make my dress” you reply  
“Of course my lady, you would have to be an idiot to not accept an invitation to make the future princesses wedding dress. I will leave you be, you must have much to plan” Kina says, quickly packing her things and leaving you in your chambers.  
Not a moment later there is another knock at your door.   
“Who is it?”you ask  
The door to your chambers is slowly pushed open and Anya is standing at the entrance, a little behind her is your betrothed Oberyn Martell.  
“Hello my lady, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you” your betrothed says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Betrothed

“Prince Oberyn, I wasn’t expecting you” you say, slightly shocked  
“Please, we are to be married soon, call me Oberyn. And yes, I decided to come a few weeks early, I had hoped to get to know you better.” Oberyn replies  
“Ahh, well please come in, Anya will you fetch lunch, tea and some wine please?” you say  
“Of course my lady” Anya says, quickly leaving   
You turn around to see Oberyn walking around your room looking at everything before finally sitting down on one of the chairs next to the desk; he notices a copy of the notes for the wedding dress and decides to read it. As he does you take the moment to study his face, chiseled jaw, light amount of facial hair, stunningly warm eyes… you must admit to yourself that he is very attractive. Of course you had heard the rumors of how good looking he was but you didn’t like fueling the fire.   
“My lady are you going to stand there until your handmaid gets back or are you going to join me at the table?” Oberyn asks a slight smirk on his face  
You blush as you realize that he caught you staring. You walk over to your desk and sit down in the empty chair.  
“Call me Y/N, we are to be married soon after all, it only seems fit.” you say  
A small smile graces Oberyn’s face for a split second. Your chamber door suddenly opens and Anya walks through with food and drink.  
“Thank you Anya” you say  
“Of course my lady, enjoy lunch” Anya says, as she takes her leave  
“Why did you ask her to bring tea and wine Y/N” Oberyn asks as he pours himself wine  
“Oh, I don’t drink normally, I also always have some tea with lunch” you reply  
“Listen, I know arranged marriage isn’t the most loved thing ever but I do hope you understand that I never want you to feel uncomfortable. I want us to work” Oberyn says  
“You have a paramor right?” you ask  
“Ellaria Sand, yes, she did not come with me.” Oberyn replies  
“Are you going to be with her after we are married?” you ask nervously  
“Yes, but I hope that in the future we can all enjoy each others company” Oberyn says  
“We will see Oberyn, we will see.” a small smirk crossing your face


	4. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not having a chapter Sunday, I had some writers block issues. Rest assured that chapter 5 will be posted this Sunday like normal. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, hope you enjoy and I'm sorry about the time skip!

As the weeks pass you and Oberyn become very close, you tell him of your childhood, and how because you have brown hair and not blond like your other siblings it has caused your Mother to hate you. You tell him that the only person in your family who truly loved you was your Father and now because he is dead it has given your Mother the chance to torture you endlessly. He tells you of Dorne, his time in Essos and his daughters, he never stops talking about them really; you can tell that he truly loves them. You both get on swimmingly; you think how amazing it is to have such a strong connection with someone even though you are from completely different parts of the world.  
As the wedding day drew closer you found that even though you thought you would be a nervous wreck you were excited; it probably helped that you were able to get to know your betrothed rather than see him for the first time on your wedding day. Your wedding dress came out beautiful, full length, small train, a base of a light yellow gold, the details were a work of art. You wanted the dress to have both the Baratheon house colors as well as the Dorne house colors, after all the two families were being brought together.  
Before you knew it, it was your wedding day; your handmaid worked on your hair for hours, it ended up mostly down; you had many braids and twists that gathered at the back (think of it like Daenerys hair from season 5). After you were all dolled up and in your gown you took a moment to look at yourself in your mirror. Both you and Anya were amazed, you looked like a goddess.  
Down in the Sept of Baelor was your brother Joffery, because your Father was dead, the King of the realm had the pleasure of walking you down the aisle, that just so happened to be your brother.  
“Sweet sister, how are you, are you ready to be a Princess of Dorne?” Joffery asked  
“I’m well your grace and I’m ready” you reply  
Joffery holds out his arm for you to take and once you take it you start to walk to where the priest and Oberyn are standing.  
Oh gods he looks amazing, You think. Once Oberyn catches your eye he gives you a small smile. Once near Oberyn Joffery lets go and gives your hand to Oberyn before stepping down next to your Mother and Grandfather.  
“You look stunning” Oberyn quickly whispers in your ear  
“Please cloak the bride and bring her under your protection” the priest says holding out the cloak  
Oberyn cloaks you and you turn to face him before facing the priest again.  
“We stand here in sight of the gods and men to witness the union of man and wife: one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.”the priest says before pulling out a white strip of fabric.  
Oberyn takes your hand and the priest wraps the fabric around your joined hands.  
“Let it be known that Y/N of the house Baratheon and Oberyn of the House Martell are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the light of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.” the priest says and you and Oberyn turn to face each other.  
“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger” you say in union  
“I am her and she is mine. From this day till the end of my days.” Oberyn says  
“I am his and he is mine. From this day till the end of my days.” you say  
Oberyn then announces “With this kiss I pledge my love”  
Oberyn wraps a hand around your waist and your lips meet, the kiss is brief but full of love and happiness. You both turn to the crowd and hand in hand walk out of the sept and towards the Red Keep where the food will be served, surrounded by sounds of claps.


	5. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT  
> The time has come (no pun intended) for smut.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Red Keep’s Small Hall was set up beautifully, at the very back of the room there was a long table where you, Oberyn and your respective families sat. Two long tables ran the length of the room for everyone else to sit, the middle of the room was empty for people to dance and for the servers to hand out food. It felt very strange for you to sit both next to your husband and your brother, one hated you and spent a good portion of his life tormenting you, the other had just promised to love you for the rest of your lives. There was an empty chair in between your mother and grandfather that was representing your father, it even had a place set like he was still alive.   
The wedding feast passed rather fast and uneventfully, for the sake of everyone avoiding embarrassment there was no bedding ceremony so after the festivities died down you and Oberyn left for your temporary chambers. You were to leave for Dorne the next day.  
Anya met you and Oberyn at your chambers door. “My lad-princess, My Princess, My Prince; there is a bath and tea awaiting you”  
“Thank you Anya, you have the rest of the night off. Rest well, I’ll see you tomorrow when we set sail.” you reply  
“Have a good night” Anya said walking away  
Inside your chambers you could clearly see an overly big tub with steam rolling off it in waves; there was a table near it with wine for Oberyn and tea for you. You quickly ducked behind the divider and started to take off your dress, you made it as far as the very top layer before realizing that you could not reach the lacing in the back.  
“Oberyn, could you help me, I can’t reach the lacing” you say  
Oberyn walks behind and with one pull the lacing comes undone causing the rest of your support layers to fall leaving you in your night clothes. With a kiss to your shoulder and the whisper of waiting for you in the tub he leaves your side and disrobes himself.   
You turn around, now fully nude and walk out from behind the divider, quickly walking into the tub and into Oberyn’s awaiting arms. You both relax in the water enjoying being so physically intimate for the first time; but eventually the water turns cold and you get out and dry off.  
“It’s traditional for newly married couples to consummate the marriage in sight of the gods” you say in a hushed voice  
“Do you want to?” Oberyn asks  
“Yes” you say  
Oberyn turns you around and pulls you into him capturing your lips with his. He slowly walks you backwards to the bed and lays you down. You crawl up the bed till your hands meet pillows, Oberyn following slowly. You reach for him, pulling his lips to your once more before he pulls away to whisper into your ear.  
“Have you ever made yourself cum before?” Oberyn asks, his voice significantly deeper  
You shake your head no and you feel Oberyn grin against your neck as he starts to leave kisses down your neck and shoulder. Suddenly he stops and says “I’m gonna make you feel so good my love.”  
He kisses you once more, distracting you while sliding a hand down to your pussy, his hand lightly parts your lips and he can tell you're getting more and more turned on. His thumb starts to lightly rub your clit and he starts to kiss down your jaw to one of your nipples, taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking, causing you to arch your back. Your hand flies to his hair as he works your nipple, sucking and tugging and biting, soon moving to give the other nipple the same treatment. You start to become more vocal, lightly moaning while your hips buck into his hand. He soon stops his assault on your nipples and moves backwards on the bed till he is looking at your pussy.   
He meets your gaze and sends a wink your way before diving in and licking a strip up your dripping pussy before sucking on your clit making your hips arch off the bed. He chuckles and brings his hands up to hold you down. He takes one of his hands and slowly slides a finger into you meeting little to no resistance, slowly he adds another and begins to slide them in and out of you while lightly rubbing your clit. You writhe on the bed when he decides to curl his finger, hitting a spot that almost makes you scream.  
“You are close my love I can tell, let go, I got you.” Oberyn says  
With that said you feel something release inside you and you turn into a moaning, screaming, writhing mess on the bed; it’s almost like the pleasure you are experiencing is too much for you to bear. Oberyn continues to finger you till you come down from your high.  
“That was fucking brilliant” you say  
“Do you think you can handle my cock love?” Oberyn says in almost a teasing tone  
“Good gods Oberyn, if you can do that with your hands then I am truly fucked” you say  
“That’s the idea my love” Oberyn says chuckling  
“Oberyn please, I’m ready, need you” you say  
Oberyn takes his cock in hand and glides up and down your lips a few times, using your arousal as lube. He slowly pushes himself in grunting at the tightness till your hips meet, he stills himself knowing you need time to adjust.  
“Move” you say after a few moments  
Oberyn slowly starts to thrust and soon your hips involuntarily buck up to meet his causing both of you to moan.   
“Faster, please” you say, almost pleading  
He complies, slowly picking up his pace until he is truly fucking you into the bed. Moans and grunts are falling freely from both of you as you both get closer. Oberyn can feel you getting tighter and tighter around him and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer, not with the way you're squeezing him;so he moves one of his hands to your clit and rubs and that's all it takes for you to scream his name and cum. He follows shortly, moaning your name deeply in your ear as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. Once both of you have rode your highs out he pulls out and lays down on his back, pulling you to his side.  
“How was that?” Oberyn asks out of breath  
“I cannot wait to do that again, it was fucking insane” you reply  
Oberyn laughs and kisses your forehead  
“Sleep my love, we start a long journey home tomorrow” Oberyn says  
“I can’t wait to see Dorne” you murmur  
“I can’t wait for you to see it” he replies, and with that you both drift off into peaceful sleep.


	6. Princess Fanfiction Update

So... as you can probably tell I have not posted any new chapter in a hot minute. Truth is my life was thrown into chaos the day after I posted that chapter and I’m still dealing with shit. My dog passed, we got her ashes in the mail, I had my 21st birthday, my brother is moving constantly (thank you military) (he’s in training and moving again soon for more training in a school like form). 

Long story short my depression has spiraled out of control and its a coin toss on how I’m gonna feel one day to the next, hell during the day I have major mood swings and the whole world going to shit thing because of the dreaded virus that must not be named is making a huge affect on my mental health because I can’t see the people in this world who mean the world to me (my grandparents and girlfriend (pansexual power)). 

I don’t know when I’m gonna be in a better mental state to continue this fanfiction. Believe me when I say that I put my heart into each chapter I have written so far. This fanfiction is far from being done; I have many more chapters planned and more people for our Princess to meet and one more person for her to fall in love with (I think you know who). Bear with me through this and thank you for continuing to read the chapters that have already been posted.

Stay safe, stay healthy, I hope to post again soon.

Katherine


	7. Goodbye Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don’t know if I will post next week but I got some form of inspiration this week and wanted to write. It’s a bit of a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy it.

You wake up to the feeling of Oberyn’s hand draped over your torso; the heat coming off his body is a comforting contrast to the chill of the early morning winds. You turn in his arms trying to not wake him up, alas he starts to stir.   
“Good morning” you say as he slowly blinks the sleep out of his eyes  
“We should probably get up and dressed, I don’t think your handmaid would like to see either of us naked.”Oberyn said  
You nod your head and get out of bed, your underwear is still pooled on the floor from last night. You pull the underwear back up your body and see that Oberyn is tying his pants back on. As if it was perfect timing, Anya knocks and enters your room with fresh, first day of travel clothes for you to wear.   
Once both of you are suitably dressed you start to head to the docks; apparently breakfast would be served once you were out at sea. You don’t even say goodbye to your siblings, you just walk right past them and onto the ship that would take you to your new home.


	8. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So as you can see I have put up a new chapter... I am gonna try to post one chapter every month as my mental health allows and if I’m feeling up for it maybe more than one.
> 
> At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter!

One week at sea, it took one week at sea to get to Dorne from King's Landing. Not that you cared, you spent most of the week in Oberyn’s arms either having sex, cuddling or eating. You were traveling with three boats; one with the essentials of yours and Oberyn’s, one that Anya and Oberyn’s personal squire’s stayed in and the one that you and Oberyn were in. 

You were just getting settled in when there was a knock on your chambers door. 

“Come in.” you say 

The chamber door opens and who walks in but Ellaria Sand; your husband's paramour.

“Ellaria Sand” you say stunned

“Princess (Y/N)” Ellaria responds with a slight smirk

“Please… just… just call me (Y/N)” you respond

“You’re nervous,” Ellaria says, slowly walking towards you

“Yes, but I’ve also never been with a woman before; not that I had been with a man before Oberyn..” you ramble on

“So you are interested, Oberyn told me such but I wanted to hear it for myself.” Ellaria says cutting you off

“You’re not mad that we are married?” you say confused

“He fell in love with you, he also fulfilled his “duty” of being a Prince. Remember sweet one, love flows freely here in Dorne; we are free to take as many or as few lovers as we wish. Bastards are born out of passion and love.” Ellaria reminds you

“What about you? Do you think that we could… I mean you're very beautiful and I can see why Oberyn likes being with you so much…” you start to ramble again

Ellaria chuckles “How about this; once you are settled in and have met our children and Doran then we talk.”

“Ok” you say, a smile gracing your face

“Welcome to Dorne” Ellaria says, a soft smile gracing her face


	9. New Family

Oberyn walks into your shared quarters.   
“My brother Prince Doran wishes to meet the newest addition to the family. So do my children.” Oberyn says slowly letting the words sink in  
“Perfect I can meet everyone at once; you know Ellaria paid me a visit earlier. I can see why you like her so much; I look forward to our future encounters. Now, I do believe I have people to meet so let’s go!” You say excitedly  
*short trip to the courtyard*  
Once you entered the courtyard on Oberyn’s arm you see your new brother in law and your husbands daughters.   
“It’s wonderful to meet you (Y/N), welcome not only to Dorne but to our family” Doran says with a wide comforting smile  
“Thank you for the warm welcome and for the beautiful chambers I look forward to getting to know each of you better.” you reply  
Oberyn leads you over to where his daughters are standing and introduces them. It gives you a chance to put names and personalities to their faces. After he finishes giving them all hugs his two youngest Dorea and Loreza run over to you and give you hugs.  
“Are you our new mommy?” Loreza asks  
“Only if you’ll have me.” you say, a soft smile on your lips  
“Well I don’t know about Obara and Nymeria but to me you're my new mommy! My second mommy!” Loreza says happily  
Once you manage to get Loreza and Dorea off you, you walk over to Obara and Nymeria.  
“From what I hear you two are very skilled with weapons, more specifically spears and knives.” you say  
“What of it?” Obara says with a slight tone of warning  
“I was wondering if you would teach me. Since I have stepped foot here I have noticed that Dorne is so very different from the rest of the world. While I may never actually need to defend myself against anyone I would like to learn.” you say   
Obara and Nymeria share a look then nod to each other.  
“We start tomorrow after breakfast.” Nymeria says  
“I look forward to it.” you say, grateful for the opportunity to get closer to Oberyn’s eldest daughters.  
You turn to Tyene and Elia.  
“Tyene and Elia, how would you feel about going riding tomorrow. Tyene, you can tell me all about your love of potions. Elia, maybe you could give me a demonstration of proper jousting.” you say  
Both girls beam and nod excitedly  
“Now girls I do believe you all have lessons to get to.” Ellaria says  
They all mumble something close to a ‘yes mother’ and slowly start to walk off.  
“Well I think that went well, what do you think?” you ask, turning towards Oberyn  
“They love you, as do I, but you already knew that last one.” Oberyn says pulling you into his arms  
You two turn towards the sea and you realize that while you may not ever bare children to Oberyn you have 8 together already.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
